bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:10midnight10/Bees event
About In this event you have to make new bees (eg: pizza bee, car bee, etc...). There are going to be 3 rounds, or 2 if under 15 people will participate. The first round is Making a food based bee, second is making a more mythical bee like a magic bee, wizard bee, galaxy bee, unicorn bee,etc... The third and final round will be to make any bee of choice, so the bee for the final round could be almost anything. Rules #The bees could be repeated among 2 or more different people unless over 50% chooses that one bee type. #In all other rounds only 2 people max can have the same bee and the third person will have to redo their bee. #You can't: make a bee based off of some thing inappropreate, a poop bee or just draw an indecypherable blob/ weird square that makes no sense and call it a bee, unless it's the final round and the bee is Scribble bee, Blob bee, etc... #The bee should have an image, rarity, stats, favorite and hated field, favorite treat, the bee should be red/blue/colorless and it should have a description (eg: Vicious bee - This cold blooded bee takes graet pleasure in inflicting pain) #If over 50% of people makes the same bee they will all have to chanege it, that's why you better have some spare bees just in case. #When making a bee you must say what the bee is based off. #If the bee is an event bee then the creator should describe how to obtain it. #If the bee requires new made up techniques to obtain, make a blog post. #If 2 or more are suspiciousely similar the contestants that made those bees will have to change them. By saying suspiciousely similar I mean that the 2 of the bees' features are almost the same. #Thorns or Thorns related things is not allowed because of all the Thorns fans that will make spam by turning all their bees into something Thorns related. #Don't vote for yourself #If you don't follow these rules you'll be disqualified. Time and how some of the stuff works The sign up time will last 3 days, first round will last 1 week, second 5 days and third 3 days. In round 1 you will have to send your bee's basic idea so that it will be possible to know if people are violating some the rules(rules 1,3,5 and 9 in particular), round and 3 will be on the 2nd and 1st day. I'll say when the sign ups start. On the last day of each round I'll make a discussion post where you'll post your bees, and the one winners will be decided in another post where people will say who's bee is the best, you can't vote for everyone. Round 1- the top 10 will progress in to the next round, if less than 15 participants the top 5 will. Round 2- the top 5 will progress into the next round if originally less than 15 participants then this will be the final round with the top 3 people. Round 3 - The top 1 person will win Don't complain to me if you lost, the winners were decided by votes and not by me. There will be tie breaker rounds which will be just the peope withe same scores making another bee from the original round's topic. If you can't draw you can make the bee image in Roblox studio. To the event comittee Please approve or disapprove this event. If appreoved and it will become an actual event then the top three people will get either a bronze, silver, or golden Carpenter bee medal, the 5th and 4th people will get a regular Carpenter bee medal. If disapproved and this won't be an official event I'll just do it like a mini event for fun (like the resource events that someone wants to start). The prizez in this case will be the same but they will be posted as an image in the winners' massege wall. Sign up sign up until there are 10 or more people Participants #10midnight10 #Greenmax26 3.CosmicSkyy 4. Trigger the Rage Bee Category:Blog posts